Known signal protection schemes include error correction using multiple channels and/or large static buffers. Such systems utilize excessive bandwidth and/or introduce relatively long latency. Although signal protection innovations are not a focus area of the telecommunications industry, improvements that are adopted by the industry have the potential to benefit large groups of consumers.